1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is an apparatus for mounting remote control apparatuses and tools as well as for the remote control manipulation of loads in spaces which cannot be traversed by people, especially in dangerous areas of industrial nuclear plants. The apparatus includes a crane bridge having a crane carriage. Also, there is mounted on a shaft a crane hook roll. In a given case a crane hook can be fitted on the crane hook roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remote controlled operations in nontraversible spaces, that is, one which, due to high radiation, would be dangerous for humans, require an adaptation of the operating apparatus used for particular conditions. There must be considered that every manipulation under hot cell conditions besides is very difficult and time consuming, whereby the operator is burdened by the difficult handling conditions.
The problem of handling large loads in the so-called hot cells of industrial nuclear plants with optimum utilization of the valuable cell volume at present is basically not satisfactorily solved.
The previously available manipulating devices, as a rule, are separately constructed according to the requirements either as a manipulation device or as load mounting devices.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the method of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and to the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become apparent upon consideration of the following description in the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.
Thus at the present time on the one hand with the help of manipulation apparatuses, there cannot be handled large loads and on the other hand, with load mounting devices to only a very limited extent can there be carried out difficult manipulation processes.
Therefore with the previous apparatuses and known concepts there are limitations in the manipulation range and in the manipulation of loads. Since an increase of the carrier load positively leads to massive and therefore clumsy constructions, disadvantageous construction compromises are inevitable.
Thus with bridges or ground connected vertical telescopes having horizontal cross bars there must be taken up all of the forces and moments of the telescopes, linkages, and guiding devices occurring in the rest position and during the manipulation, which increases the wear and likelihood of frequent repair. With bridge guided and simultaneously ground supported guides having horizontal cross bars the vertically displaceable guide device must receive the corresponding forces and moments and transfer them to the vertically arranged guide. Oscillating possibilities of the horizontal telescope are restricted in the bridge travel direction.
Therefore the present invention is based on the objects of providing an apparatus for mounting remote control apparatuses and tools as well as for remote controlled manipulation of loads in spaces which cannot be traversed by people, especially in hot cells of industrial nuclear plants. The apparatus includes a crane bridge having a crane carriage and thereon mounted on a shaft, a crane hook roll which can take up great loads and manipulation apparatuses in such manner that in the resting position and in remote controlled manipulating processes there are only sustained relatively small forces or moments which simultaneously permit a great utilization of the non-traversible space. This arrangement is easily repaired.